Une histoire de coupe
by chilou
Summary: c'est tellement court que je ne vois pas tellement quoi résumer pour ne pas gacher la lecture


Bonjour à tous! Enfin plutôt bonsoir!

voilà un nouveau petit OS

J'espère qu'il vous plaira! En attendant bonne lecture

* * *

_Une histoire de coupe_

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard un jeune homme blond cours comme si ça vie en dépendait. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pense. Les élèves se retournent sur son passage devant ce spectacle inattendu. Quelques couloirs plus loin il s'arrête a bout de souffle devant un couple s'embrassant.

-Potter ! Enfin je te trouve

-Bonjour à toi aussi la fouine. Je vais bien. Le temps est idéale et ma copine superbe. Un souci ? demanda Harry tout en lâchant Ginny

-Bas oui…. Mais … …..laisse-moi…. Du temps….. pour récupérer !

-Mais vas-y. je t'en pris, ne te prive surtout pas. C'est pas comme si tu me dérangeais après tout ! Prend tout ton temps.

-Merci, répondit Drago, ne percevant pas l'ironie que son interlocuteur avait employée.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et laisse échapper un soupir de lassitude

-Bon t'accouche ou pas ? demanda le brun après quelques minutes.

-Ah non, désolé de te décevoir mais ce n'est pas dans mes capacités.

-Non sans blague. Merci pour ta perspicacité. Bon qu'est ce qui t'amène et qui te fais perdre ton légendaire « sang froid » ?

-C'est la catastrophe. Tu dois absolument m'aider !

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ? c'est demander avec tellement de politesse que je ne peux pas refuser.

-Elle va me tuer si je ne fais rien. Elle ne voudra plus de moi ! je suis complètement défiguré ! tu te rends compte ? moi un Malefoy rejeté ? ce sera la honte pour ma famille. Je serai renié.

-Eh oh ! on se calme et tu m'explique. Parce que là ça n'a ni queue ni tête ce que tu dis ! et pour ta famille, je te fais juste un petit rappel ! tu sors avec une née-moldue, ma meilleure amie de surcroit ! donc c'est un peu tard pour s'en soucier !

-Mais tu m'écoute ou pas ! Ma vie est entre tes mains !

-Qu'as-tu encore fait comme bêtise ? et pourquoi Hermione ne voudrai plus de toi ? tu as insulté un elfe ? Pattenrond ? tu ne l'as pas trompé j'espère. Parce que sinon je te tue !

-Mais regarde-moi !

Harry tourna autour de Drago mais après l'avoir observé sous toutes les coutures ne trouva rien qui ai changé. Peut être bien un petit quelque chose mais il n'en était même pas sur. Et il ne voyait en aucun cas le rapport avec la Gryffondor !

-Tu as un souci avec tes cheveux peut être ? commença à se moquer Harry, sachant que le serpentard y tenait énormément !

-Bien tu n'es peut être pas complètement myope après tout ! Mais regarde un peu le massacre que c'est !

-Heu surtout ne te vexe pas mais je ne vois le souci et encore moins avec Hermione

-Mais ça été coupé 1 mm trop court ! il faut absolument que tu trouves un sort pour les faire repousser un peu !

-Non mais tu plaisantes là j'espère ! tu crois vraiment que j'ai que ça à faire ? non mais t'es pas bien là !

-Mais elle ne voudra plus de moi.

-Mais arrête ton délire ! et puis ça va repousser tout seul ! Hermione ne va te quitter pour un simple détail comme ça !

-Pourquoi te quitterais-je ? tu n'as pas rangé la salle commune ?

-Bonjour Hermione ! bon je vous laisse.

-A toute à l'heure Harry ! bon qu'est ce qui se passe Drago ?

-Promet que tu ne me quitteras pas d'abord

-Pourquoi le ferai-je ? oh tu m'as trompé ?

-Mais ou vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ? jamais je te tromperais ! tu es complètement folle d'imaginer ça !

-Dis me garçon qui ne s'ai pas gêné pour le faire avec d'autre.

-Non c'est juste que….. euh je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ! bon je me lance. Voila la coiffeuse a coupé mes cheveux trop courts. et comme je sais que tu aimes passer tes doigts dedans bas….

-Oh c'est juste ça ? je me demandais comment tu le prendrais. Je l'avais demandé à la coiffeuse avant. Parce que tu ressemblais trop à ton père avant. C'est très bien comme ça, je préfère.

Hermione passa sa main dans les cheveux de son petit-ami. Pendant ce temps Drago assimilait ce que qu'il venait d'apprendre. Une fois fait, il regarda la lionne et après un instant il aborda un petit sourire mesquin

-Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Cours et vite !

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, les élèves de Poudlard virent passer en courant un Drago Malefoy. Et celui-ci riait. Une journée Inattendu


End file.
